remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujiko Mine
is a fictional character created by Monkey Punch, for his Lupin III series. Fujiko is Lupin's love (or lust) interest. Fujiko is an extremely intelligent and crafty person and will use her feminine charms to get what she wants from any man. She is also an expert when it comes to firearms and even rivals Lupin when it comes to her burglary skills. Lupin and Fujiko were never really lovers although occasionally Lupin scored with Fujiko, especially when the latter is dying to find out about a particular detail that Lupin knows. She will also routinely make deals with Zenigata or Lupin's current enemy in an attempt to gain her freedom or to hopefully gain a piece of the loot he is after. While Lupin normally is able to outsmart Fujiko, she is able to make off with some or all of his loot on occasion. In the manga, Fujiko originally arrives in the third chapter of the first volume, thus being the first of Lupin's three associates to arrive. She initially appears as a con woman attempting to worm her way into the fortune of a rich family, whose heir has hired Lupin as security. Immediately upon arriving, she recognizes Lupin through his disguise somehow, and by the end of the arc, Lupin has sided with her to rob the entire family. Her name is occasionally mispronounced as "Miss Futen." In addition, she often appears as a "new" character, with other series regulars acting as if they have never seen her before. Fujiko does exhibit feelings of love for Lupin, but usually only if she thinks one (or both) of them are dying. On occasions where Lupin appears to have died, she grieves extremely and has even stated that her life has no meaning without him. However, her attitude always reverts at once when she finds him alive. She was named after Mt. Fuji, which is fitting, since mine means "mountain peak", and Fujiko has exorbitantly large breasts to associate with the pun; an English translation of Fujiko's name would be "Twin Peaks". She is not really part of Lupin's gang, but often participates in Lupin's exploits. However, as a grifter par excellence she exclusively works to serve her own interests, which usually conflict with Lupin's ("Need I remind you that the last time she brought us a good deal was never?" Jigen has once remarked), and which of the two will prevail in such a situation is anybody's guess. Frequently, these schemes involve her betraying Lupin to get close to the enemy, whom she intends on double-crossing at a later time as well (and sometimes, though rarely, help to extricate Lupin and the gang for the trouble she put them into, as if to atone for her misdeed). This never seems to bother Lupin, however. In the 2004 TV special, Stolen Lupin, he remarked, "Betrayal is the exclusive right of women." In the 1995 movie Farewell to Nostradamus, he told Fujiko (who had lost her memory) he almost looks forward to her betraying him. Fujiko is truly Lupin's equal: she is a proficient disguise artist, an excellent markswoman, and a cunning thief. She also has the femme fatale role mastered, and her feminine charms have earned her many riches. Jigen despises Fujiko, and sees her showing up as a sign of rough times ahead, although originally, all three of the men were after her. Goemon has been known to work with Fujiko on capers when it is to his benefit, but can be equally distrustful of her when he thinks she is manipulating Lupin. Lupin is, of course, completely infatuated with Fujiko, and will do anything for her. While Fujiko milks this for all it's worth, the fact is that Fujiko never gets Lupin into any trouble she believes he can't get out of. The creator of the series has said that the two "enjoy each other", and are quite content with their bizzare yet amicable relationship, comparing it to his own marriage. Popularity In 2007, Oricon magazine polled readers on which characters they would most like to see in their own series. Fujiko appeared in the seventh position on the male and female polls, and fifth place overall. In Azumanga Daioh, Tomo Takino is a fan of the anime series Lupin III and says that she admires Fujiko. She constantly makes references to herself as Fujiko Mine, despite the fact the two are totally different in looks and personality. Voices Japanese *Eiko Masuyama (1969; 1977-1985; 1989-present) *Yukiko Nikaido (1971-1972) *Mami Koyama (1987) English *Barbara Eden (1970-1974) *Jessica Tandy (1977-1978) *Elizabeth Montgomery (1978-1980) *Julie McWhirter (1984-1985) *Diane Lane (1987-present) *Corinne Orr (Toho 1979-1980) *Edie Mirman (Streamline 1992-1995) *Michele Seidman (AnimEigo 1994-1995) *Toni Barry (Manga UK 1996) *Janyse Jaud (Viz 1996-2002) *Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Manga 2000) *Meredith McCoy (FUNimation 2002-2006) *Michelle Ruff (Geneon 2003-2007) Spanish *Patricia Acevedo (1980-1981) *Belinda Martínez (1994-present) References External links * Fujiko Mine in the Lupin III Encyclopedia Mine, Fujiko